The present disclosure relates generally to an operation mode conversion device, mobile communication terminal having the operation mode conversion device, and methods for converting operation mode using the same.
Mobile communication terminals (e.g., mobile phones, handsets, wireless communication devices, etc.) are being developed to handle increased capabilities and functions. As such, several different operation modes may be performed, such as, for example, a system management mode, a phone book mode, an entertainment (or games) mode, and the like.
An operation mode function may be selected by the user via an input device (e.g., a keypad, buttons, function keys, etc.). Typically, a user interface menu (or other navigation scheme) allows the user to initially select higher level menu items, which then allows further selection of lower level sub-menu items that exist under each higher level menu item. As numerous menu items and sub-menu items may exist due to increased capabilities of the mobile phone, the user must go through many steps of selecting certain buttons, and thus, menu navigation is time consuming and inconvenient.
As a more specific example, a conventional mobile communication terminal allows a user to make a voice call to another party via wireless communication. In addition, various operation mode conversion devices for converting into the corresponding operation modes are implemented in the conventional mobile communication terminal so as to perform various functions.
A button type, a scroll type, or a wheel type of an operation mode selector may be used to perform as the conventional operation mode conversion device. The operation mode selectors are operated to output information about an operation mode on a display of the terminal. Also, control keys for selecting the operation mode are located at fixed positions of an input portion (e.g. key pad) to allow the user to select the operation modes.
The operation mode conversion device having the operation mode selector and the mobile terminals having the operation mode conversion device are configured to select an operation mode which is actually desired to be used and belongs to a lower level of each menu item after a higher level menu (e.g. a manager function, a diary function of telephone numbers, etc., an entertainment function such as an entertainment, etc.) is selected. However, such configuration is inconvenient for the user, because the user must manipulate the operation mode selector several times to select the desired operation mode.
Therefore, there is a need to improve the operation mode selection and conversion operation. In some mobile terminals, the operation mode can be selected through simple manipulation. However, the converted operation mode may still not be easily and simply recognized by the user.
Meanwhile, in some mobile phones, a plurality of selection buttons respectively used for selecting and converting one of the many operation modes may be used to allow more simple and rapid operation mode selection. However, the size of the mobile terminal does not allow for a large number of selection buttons to be provided thereon.